The Wizard in the Hat
'''The Wizard in the Hat '''is the third episode of Season 2. This episode introduces Megan Hensley and Kyle Stevens, as well as their new babysitter Gemini Stone, who disapproves of Carl being the house because LeAnn hired ''her ''first. Summary Carl dresses in a red-and-white striped hat to babysit LeAnn Holsclaw's siblings while she is away. Gem Stone, however, does not approve of him in the house and tries to shop him, while the kids help Carl find his grape-covered three-handled family gradunza. Synopsis The episode begins with Kyle and Megan looking out the window on their couch while it is raining, with their babysitter Gemini Stone on the couch studying for her test tomorrow. All they can do is watch TV, while Kyle spills soda on his pants by accident while Nothin' To Be Done plays as their babysitter looks at the toys they could play. Suddenly, something goes bump, and a teenage boy wipes his feet on the mat, revealing himself to be Carl in a red-and-white striped hat and cape. He then does a little skateboarding entrance and tries to get the kids to have fun, while Gem tells him to leave. Carl then shrinks Gem and balances her on his purple umbrella while balancing on a ball, a book in his left hand, and a cup in his hat. He then puts a cake on his hat, a toy ship with Gem in his right hand and another book on his left, milk on a fish on his left foot, and starts hopping. It then escalates into him holding up the cup milk and cake, holding three books and a garden rake, the toy ship, Gem and a little toy man, and his magic could hold a red fan. He fans as he hops on the ball, but then he begins to fall, dropping everything, including a growing Gem who tells him again to leave. The kids remind Carl that LeAnn comes back at 3:30, as well as him making a mess. He then seems to be going away, but comes back angrily, saying someone stole his grape-covered, three-handled family gradunza, and accused Gem of stealing it. Carl then begins to sing a song called Gradunza to express his sorrow over losing his gradunza, and answers what it is like, but not what it IS. The kids and Carl then use Calculatus Eliminatus through a song to find out where it's not. Gem angrily tells Carl he made a big mess and shoos him again. He then sings I'm a Punk to get sympathy from the kids and babysitter, but it doesn't work on Gem at all. He then proceeds to put her to sleep with a lullaby known as Beautiful Gemini to put her to sleep. Soon afterwards, Carl admits he needs help finding his gradunza, so he gets out a big red wood box with a hook, summoning Thing 1 and Thing 2, who can find Anything Under the Sun, but instead of being productive, they mess with the babysitter and cause her to try to call the FBI, but failing to do so. Kyle then catches the Things with his net, telling him to take then away. Gem soon starts to think Carl's not a wizard, so he sings the song Wizard, Hat to express what he is in different languages. The babysitter soon gets involved with the singing by calling Carl what he is in Russian: a volshebnik in a shlyapa. The fun goes on and on until Gem sees LeAnn in the car honking her horn. Carl then packs up the Things, yet leaves the mess. And THEN, he comes in with his cleaning machine to Sweep Up The Memories, promising he may be back to babysit one day. When LeAnn comes in the house, she says she saw a Carl in a hat, going down the street with his grape-covered three-handled family gradunza. This implies it was never really lost, and it was an excuse for Carl to have fun. He then walks off to his next adventure, ending the epispde. Trivia *The episode is a retelling of The Cat in the Hat, especially the 1971 animated TV special. Each character plays a different one from the special/book: **Carl: The Cat in the Hat **Kyle: Conrad Walden **Megan: Sally Walden **Gem Stone: The Fish **Thing 1 and Thing 2: Themselves **LeAnn: Joan Walden *This is the first time Carl and Gem Stone meet. *It is revealed that Carl wears all kinds of hats from different countries. Category:Episodes